Their Masks
by RaySimp1999
Summary: Yoko was hiding her hurt, Hiromu was hiding his feeling, and Ryuji wasn't hiding anything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Their Masks**_

Yoko was a fighter, she was taught that when she was 3. When she was three years old she knew her mother, but when she turned ten she could not remember what she looked like, and she was terrified that one day she would totally forget who she was. She couldn't fully grasp the idea of her mother going to the subdimension with Messiah, but that doesn't mean when was 9 that she couldn't feel the anxiety of the future battles, the grief of missing her mom, weight of the actions of Hiromu's father, and the expectations that rested on her shoulders everyday. So she tried to work off the grief, sadness, and pain by training, but Usada would always stop her and force her to refuel her battery. She knew Usada was trying to help but she sometimes just wanted to leave, so when everyone was asleep she would always pack of sweets and would leave through one hidden doorway she knew about, and would be gone for hours, but no one noticed she didn't care if they did though, she was tired of being treated like a baby. They would never remember that she was not three no matter what she did. Yoko was trying to be appreciative but it was hard with a buddyroid screaming in face about homework, an older brother being in her face with his buddyroid, and your father/future-boss looking over her shoulders.

So she made a mask, one that hides the pain, agony, and broken heart that she has locked it up and was determined to not let it show. She pretended not to understand her homework, even though she understood it perfectly, or how she always needed Ryuuji, or trying to be ill-tempered. And it worked for a while, Ruuji, Usada, and Commander fell for her mask perfectly. At nine is when she put up the front, not letting her mind think of what would have to wait, something like finding a boyfriend, or having friends. She would always skip school to find some solstice away from the world. She did her homework, but didn't turn it in, and she asked others to do her homework so that she could think and train. She did everything that she could, but it seemed like no one noticed how when she sad that she would try to leave the room, or when she was truly aggravated that not only she would puff out her cheeks and her hands would curl and she nails would dig into her palm of her hands. The mask never slipped up and only came off when she wanted it too, and only Nakamura knew because she saw Yoko reading a college level book in the hallway, and Yoko asked her not to tell her anyone.

But soon everything fell apart when He came. Him, the one the mask couldn't fool, the one that even though she has not spent more time with him than fighting and coming up with plans occasionally, but not long after he joined Ryuji and herself, he knew that it was a mask and soon confronted her about it.

It was day after her 17th birthday and she was going to go see the little girl that she caught when he stopped her, "Yoko, I have a question."

She gave him an annoyed look, "I have an appointment to go to, so hurry."

He gave her a confused face and asked, "Did you pack chocos?"

"Yes, Baka." she said after punching his arm.

"Gomen, demo you do realize that its not good to hold everything in, right?" he asked.

Yoko was shocked but it didn't show it, "Gomen Hiromu, demo I have to go. Can't we talk about this later?" Then she ran off, but Hiromu used his super speed and caught up with her.

"No."

"Well, too bad." Then she jumped on a building and walked her way, while Hiromu went to Ryuji to talk about Yoko.

When she came back, Hiromu and Ryuji were waiting for her, but she quickly turned around then ran away before they could see her and bought some more sweets at a store and sat at the park and thought. Before she knew it, the day was turning into night and she had to go back, but instead of using the front door she used her secret path, and snook around Hiromu and Ryuji and ran to her bedroom, and locked the door. Then she showered, changed into her sleepwear, braided her hair, and went to bed. But she couldn't fall asleep. So she did what she did every night she couldn't fall aleep, she wrote in her journal, and wrote down what she thought, it was yellow. She turned to the last page of it and started writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hiromu saw through me, I don't know how or when, demo I know that he did. And I'm pretty sure that Ryuji is knows now too. Mou, I guess soon I'll have to talk to them soon. Maybe it would be good putting everything out in the open, demo I'm scared to show them. And I need a new journal soon, perhaps an orange one at the store down the street, you know, with the picture of the sunset inside._

_Good night,_  
_Yoko_

Then she finally was able to go to sleep, and after a hour or so the door opened to see two human figures wearing Go-Buster uniforms one red and the other, blue. Hiromu and Ryuji walked in and saw that Yoko was sleeping and they turned around and Ryuji left, but Hiromu saw the yellow notebook and flipped threw it.

It was full of small entries and drawings of everyone: the Busters, the Buddyroids, Commander and them, Messiah, Enter and Escape, even some of the metoriods, and she was in the middle of drawing the girl that she caught the day before. But what caught his attention is the detail the she used, like the glint in Ryuji's eyes, or you could hear the snear in Enter's voice, then he read the last entry and was saddened a little.

He had to leave so he placed it down and went to his room, and slept.

**Ok, I'm new to this fan page, but I have written before. I have written the second chapter, but I don't know if I should post it, what do ya think?**

**~RaySimp**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Their Masks Chap 2**_

Hiromu woke up to the sound of banging on his door. He sluggishly got up and opened the door, and saw Ryuji looking troubled. Then he remembered what happened yesterday, "I'll get ready then we can go talk to her."

Ryuji nodded and left thinking about Yoko, Yoko-chan, why did you do this? he thought as he walked tothe control room. Then he sat down, with a sad expression on his face.

"Ryuji, why are you sad?" Nakamura asked, confused.

"Well, Yoko-chan is hiding something from us?"

"Eh?!", Commander and Usada screamed, and Nakamura turned around and went back to work quietly, "Uzo..."

Hiromu walked in dressed with something behind his back, "Morning."

"Ne Hiromu-kun do you know what Yoko-chan is hiding?" Morishita asked.

"No, Ryuu-san and I are going to ask her."

"Good Morning." Yoko chimed in happily, as she walked in.

"Yoko-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you hiding something?" Everyone (execept Nakamura) asked.

Yoko was shocked, sad, and angry, but didn't let it show, "Why do you ask?"

"That isn't important." Ryuji said, standing up and slowly walked towards her. Yoko didn't pay attention to him, but looked at Nakamura, who shook her head. "Well, are you Yoko-chan?" he asked again.

"Why do you care? All we have to do is destroy the Vaglass, not make friends." Yoko said coldly then left. Ryuji was shocked, as well as Usada after the years they had spent together... did she just throw it down the drain?

"Chotto! Yoko!" Hiromu said, running after her. After he caught up to her he grabbed her sholder, turned her around and brought her to the secluded roof of the EMC, "You aren't alone." Yoko was once again shocked and this time it showed and Hiromu hid a cocky grin. "You aren't the only one who lost someone in the subdimension, both of my parents were and-"

"But you weren't bullied at school for not knowing your parents! You went to school knowing what your mom looked like, how she acted. And your dad, I didn't even know mine, not even his name, have you ever thought, maybe, just maybe that I was hurt in more ways than one?" She started louder then got quieter until it was just a whisper. She looked at her feet and started quietly crying, and as tears quickly ran down her face.

Hiromu placed the book on the ground behind him and turned back around, "Yoko..." Hiromu said softly, he placed his arms around her back and pulled her into a hug. She might have resisted at first but she broke down soon and the only thing that kept her standing was his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck and after a few mintues, "Gomen, I didn't know." he said.

She shook her head and he waited for her to compose herself then they sat down on the back of the bench and their feet on the seat after that she told the story from the beginng, "I d-didn't want anyone to know or pity me that's why I created a, um..."

"Mask or guard?"

"A mask, I made a mask to hide my pain and tears, and for years it worked, until you showed up Hiromu." Yoko said.

"Well, I had my share of acting like everything is okay. I wasn't bullied or anything, I just missed Otou-san and Okaa-san a lot, then Nee-san told me that she did too and we depended on eachother." he said.

"That's... sweet, Hiromu." Yoko said surprised.

"Is it shocking?" he asked.

"Well, not really, I guess." she said with a smile. Hiromu smiled at her and playfully shoved her shoulder, and she shove back, it went back and forth until Yoko fell of the bench and Hiromu knelt next to her. "Baka Hiromu, you made me hit my head." she said, Hiromu leaned foreward to see if there was any bruising, but he didn't hear was Yoko's small gasp.

Then he leaned back, "No brusing, you're fine." He noticed her shocked stupor and was confused then thought about what he did, and blushed. He got up and held out his hand to her and picked her up.

"Uzo! Ryuu-san and Usada!" she exclaimed. Hiromu nodded and picked up the book and placed it in her hands, "How did you-"

"Ryuji and I went in your room last night to check on you, and I saw a book on your desk. I thought it was a math or languge book,and I read the last entry and saw that you wanted this. Gomen, I invaded your privacy."

"Yes, yes you did, but thank you.", Hiromu nodded then Yoko turned around and took off running to the Control Base, "See ya later, Hiromu." Hiromu smiled and rested his elbows on the fence, watching the people start their day.

Anyway, Yoko was ripping through the hallways, then she knocked into someone, "Gomen! I was going to fast." She helped him up, "Ryu-san!" he looked up and was some what shocked, then he pointed his head towards the ground, "Ryuu-san, I am so sorry for what I said, it was impulsive and not true at all."

"Then what are you hiding?" he asked.

"I'll tell you and Usada, and the Commander at the same time, then I won't have to repeat it." Yoko said. Ryuji nodded and she grabbed his arm and started running again, Ryuji was barely keeping but he was smiling for Yoko was back, and soon, he would find out what is wrong. Then they reached the Commander and Usada. Yoko brought them into the lunch area that wasn't crowded and they sat down with Yoko at the head of the table Ryuji to her right, Usada to her left and the Commander sitting next to Usada. "First, sorry for acting like that and it shouldn't happen again. Now I'm starting from the beginning and no interruptions, alright?"

They all nodded and Yoko started, from when she was nine to the bulling, then how she knew what everyone meant when they were trying to protect her, but she didn't need it. They waited for her to finish quietly and were stunned at some, saddened at others, and when she finshed she let it all sink in. "Yoko-chan, why didn't you tell us?" Ryuji asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want for you to think of me as a weak person. Or that I thought that I could take of myself, I odn't remember it was years ago." Yoko said, shaking her head and she caught sight of her present from Hiromu then smiled and whispered under her breath, "Arigato, Hiromu." Then she stood up and went to her room and grabbed her first notebook and came back, "Can I go, now? I have an appointment with a mother and her child." They nodded, and she smiled and left.

Hiromu saw her and ran down towards her with his super speed and soon Yoko was Yoko plus one she smiled and asked, "May I help you?"

Hiromu just shook his head and said, "I could just get Nick and get there faster." Yoko nodded her head. They stopped and Hiromu pressed Call Mode on his morpher, "Nick, can you come to the plaza?"

"Sure, why?" was Nick's reply.

"I have someone to take care of."

"Ah. I be right there."

"Don't get lost." Hiromu said, and Yoko laughed. He smiled and hung up and soon Nick was there in his bike form, "Hold on." he told her, she nodded and put her arms around his waist but not without a blush dusting across her checks.

Soon, they were at the little girl's house, "Good afternoon, Nao.", Yoko said as she got off the bike and hugged the little girl. Hiromu felt a little sad after Yoko let him go though, but he doesn't know why. "Hello, Mrs. Sasaki." Yoko bowed to the mother.

Hiromu also bowed to her "I'm Hiromu Sakurada, and this is Nick. Thanks Nick, I 'll call you when I need you okay?"

"Sure, I needed some maintanice done on my axel, anyway. Bye minna." Nick said to the girls.

"Arigatou, Nick." Yoko said as Nao was pulling her into the house as soon as she took her shoes off.

**Well thanks for those who reviewed! There is a third part when you guys want it.**

**~RaySimp**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Their Masks Chap 3**_

"Ah, you're the Red Buster?" she asked. Hiromu nodded and Mrs. Sasaki looked at Yoko, who was just in the door and then sitting next to a table, then back to him, "Are you and Yoko dating?"

"No." Hiromu looked shocked at the question.

"But you want to, ne? I can see it in your eyes when you looked at Yoko." she looked at Yoko and held in a secret smile that was threating to show itself.

"What did you see?"

"Love and slight disappointment from when she let you, when you were on the bike, but that was just my guess." she looked at him to see his shocked expression. "Come with me." she said to him, "Hiromu is helping me with the snacks, we will be back in a few minutes." the others nodded, then she and Hiromu left. She got four glasses and a water jug out, "Can you some water in these while I get somethings out of the fridge?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Arigatou, and while I'm at it I'll tell you a story about my sister, Nanami Nono, or the blue Hurricaneger." she said. Then she grabbed a few fruits and vegetables from the fridge and started cutting them in pieces.

"Eh-" He almost dropped the glass he was holding.

The mother nodded and smiled although it wasn't a happy one, "Yes, she was my older sister. Anyway during her Jakanja she fell in love with her comrade, Isshuu Kasumi the navy Gouraiger. It was like a cliché love story, he and Shurikenger fell under a spell of love from the enemy and started fighting for her then the monster shot Nanami and she hurt her leg so bad that she couldn't stand on it. So, Shurikenger and Isshuu took many hits for her but then Shurikenger went flying backwards, but Isshuu was still there firm and steady ready to take the next wave. Then they were sure he was going to be blown into pieces, he got to his feet and destroyed the monster himself. Soon after that they figured out that it was a spell and everyone was back to normal. Well, Nanami wasn't she had fallen for him, and he felt the same, but neither of them acted on their feelings, they never dated, or anything. They were scared and soon the war ended and they became security guards, but eventually her singer career took off, and they weren't even friends anymore." She turned to face him with a serious expression on her face, "Learn from their mistakes, Hiromu, Yoko isn't a girl who you find everyday."

"Ah, you're right, she is beautiful, fierce, protective of the innocent, and although she does hide at times she will always be there when you need her..." Hiromu said and soon he was lost in his own mind thinking about Yoko.

"True, let's go with the snacks, Hiromu-kun." Mrs. Sasaki said. But he wasn't following her, she turned around to see that he was lost in his own world, "Oi! Hiromu-kun, come on." Hiromu stumbled but grabbed a tray and put the water glasses on them and followed her.

But soon they had to leave, they said their goodbyes and left on Nick headed back to the base. When they got to the base and in the lobby Hiromu thought he would start a conversation, "Did you finished your drawing?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for coming. I hope you had fun as well."

"I did, but I have a few questions," Hiromu said and Yoko nodded, "why do you draw, I mean you draw amazingly, just why?"

Yoko smiled wearily at him, "It helps with the nightmares. You know, I bet you and Ryuu-san get them too, about Enter, Messai, the megazords, and the metriods. Sometimes I just think that one day everyone is gone and all that is left is Messai."

"Okay, then why didn't you turn in your homework, or have someone else do it, and don't do well on test?"

Yoko's smile tightened a bit, "Expectations, people expect us to save the world, right?" Hiromu nodded a little confused, "Well, I don't want Usada, Ryuu-san, or anyone else thinking I'm going to be like the smartest person in the world, I don't want people putting even more pressure on me, or soon I will fall from it all, metaphorically speaking." Hiromu knew that she wasn't going to 'anyone else' but his name instead, and couldn't help but be a little hurt.

"Yoko, no one is pushing their standards on you, Usada and Ryuji just want you to be ready for the future. I just want you happy, so wipe that fake smile off your face, and let me help you." he said. Yoko's smile immeditly vanished and look atsounded. "Sure sometimes they don't show it when they need to, demo they try. They don't know how it feels to have their family in the subdimension, although Jin was teleported, his family stayed here. I know how it feels when the face of someone you love is slowly disappering until they are gone. But I bet we can find some pictures of her, though I may warn you, it might not be the same."

Yoko slowly smiled, this time it wasn't fake but it was real, "Arigato, Hiromu. No one ever thought about doing that for me before." She was swept in by the moment that she hugged him, he was shocked no doubt but he did hug her back. "Arigato, Hiromu." she whispered in his ear. He nodded and started to turn red then she let go and smiled at her. He gave her a warm smile as well and looked into er eyes and started to see something that he never noticed before, they were warm and caring, and perhaps love? Then he heard the advice from the mother, _Learn from their mistakes, Yoko isn't a girl who you find everyday_. He thought it was time that his mask came down as well.

He decided to act.

"Yoko would you like to go out with me one day?" he said being blunt as usual, _If Nick was here he hit me_, he thought.

"Are you serious?" Yoko asked looking abit stunned at the newness of the topic.

"Hai, 100%." he said.

"Then, yes." And that made him the happiest person in the world. "Demo, we will have to keep it a secret until I'm out of high school, because of Usada and Ryuu-san. "And that was a downer, but he didn't dwell on it for long, because Ryuji came up to them.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." they said together. He looked at them suspiciously then shook it off, if he needed to know they would tell him.

The three of them walked to the to the command room, and Ryuji didn't notice that they were a bit closer than usual.

**And this is the end, thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! If I have more ideas I'll write more. But one question: Do you guys want an epilogue? Review if you do or not.**

**~RaySimp**


End file.
